世の終わり
by Vladie
Summary: Ou comment Hiro Nakamura à sauver l'Univers au dépend des Winchester. Fic écrite par Evanaissante et Vladie.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Dean était bourré.  
Chose évidente.  
Dean était bourré parce que le souvenir du visage agonisant de son père adoptif restait collé sur sa rétine et que plus que tout, Dean voulait l'effacer.  
La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Sam n'aidait pas, bien sûr, à se remettre de la mort du vieil homme, mais…sérieusement, rendre visite aux contactes de Bobby ?  
Définitivement, non.  
Alors, après un affrontement bruyant et musclé, Dean avait claqué la porte de leur motel pourrit, laissant Sam, seul, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait trouvé un bar miteux, aux allures louches et avait commandé des shoots de tequila jusqu'à son écroulement précaire sur la table.  
Dean n'était pas couché sur cette planche de bois à cause de trop d'alcool. C'était surtout la peine et la colère envers le monde et surtout lui-même qu'il l'avait mis K.O.  
Il savait qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, Sam pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur dans une serviette rêche, mais il savait aussi que quand il reviendrait, son cadet n'aurait plus de trace de cette tristesse.  
Sam avait toujours été le plus mesuré. Dean, en revanche avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour tout le monde. Surtout pour Bobby.  
Ses pensées vaguèrent vers le vieux chasseur mais elles furent brusquement arrêté par l'arrivé soudaine d'un asiatique à lunette. Il était bruyant et entre quelques mots japonais, Dean distingua clairement son nom.  
- Avez-vous vu Dean Winchester ? Dean Winchester ? Non ?  
Le dit Dean, se leva d'un bond afin d'attraper le japonais et de le trainer hors du bar.  
- Qui êtes-vous, hurla-il, que me voulez-vous !?  
- Dean Winchester ? Je vous pensais plus grand, dit l'homme, un air perdu sur le visage. Mon nom est Hiro Nakamura. Vous sauvez l'homme à la casquette pour sauver le monde !  
- Hein ?  
- Je viens du futur, j'ai voyagé dans le continuum espace-temps et wishhhhhh je suis arrivé en 2 Octobre 2012 !  
- On est le 5, répondit-t-il.  
- Non, Octobre 2…おおそうではありません、私はまだミスをしました (Oh non, je me suis encore trompé), le 4, homme casquette mort.  
- Oui, vous arrivez trop tard.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
-Ecoutez, je suis bourré, vous sortez sûrement de l'asile, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez toi. Lui dit le plus âgé.  
Hiro était perdu. Vraiment.  
Son plan de « Secourir l'homme casquette » était tombé à l'eau tandis le sauveur de l'humanité était saoul et ne semblait pas le croire.  
Le japonais ne savait plus quoi faire, Winchester titubait déjà loin de lui, direction sa chambre de motel et Hiro fut ce qui lui vint en premier.  
Il le suivit.  
C'était Sam qui ouvrit la porte à son ainé et à son nouveau « Best Friend Forever ». Le jeune chasseur était surprit, les hommes n'étaient habituellement pas ce que Dean ramenait au motel. Après un temps d'adaptation assez long, Sam fit entrer les deux compares, tous en lançant un regard interrogatif à son frère qui lui en renvoya un exprimant :  
« Cherche pas, Sam, tu y perdrais la raison. »  
Hiro, lui, n'était pas trop à l'aise avec le géant aux cheveux longs. Il s'assit sur un des lits, alors que Dean se réservait un verre de whiskey au minibar. Ils expliquèrent en bref la situation avec un Sam assez chamboulé qui n'arrêtaient pas de dire.  
- Eh ben merde, alors.  
Hiro sourit, le géant du passé était gentil. Quand on savait ce qu'il allait devenir…  
- De quand venez-vous ? demanda le cadet Winchester.  
- 2014, nouvelle apocalypse. Beaucoup de morts.  
- Et vous dites que Bobby était le seul à pouvoir la stopper, cette apocalypse ?  
- Oui, avec votre frère. Mais moi pas assez rapide, pas fait wishhh assez vite.  
- Wishhh ?  
- WISHHHH, mima le japonais avec un bras en l'air. Bruit du continuum-espace-temps.  
- Okay…  
C'était le moment que Dean choisit pour intervenir.  
- Mais, même si vous dites la vérité, on est fichu ! Bobby est mort ! Et ça rien ne peux le changer.  
- Bien sûr que si, dit Hiro. Le temps peut toujours être réécrit.  
- Comment.  
- Allez dans passé, avec vous. Pardon Sam, mais moi pas assez fort pour trois personnes.  
Sam voulu faire un signe de la main pour dire que c'était ok, mais Dean hurla derrière.  
- Si vous pensez que je compte m'empêtrer dans ces merdes sans noms, vous vous trompez, tous les deux ! Je ne crois même pas à vos conneries !  
Le japonais se leva, tout de suite plus sérieux.  
- Eh bien, Winchester, je peux vous le prouver !  
Avant que Dean ne puisse dire ouf, il s'effaçait dans le temps.s


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
La première vision du futur pour Dean fut un cimetière.  
Sombre et remplis de tombes, le chasseur était dans son élément. L'homme à côté de lui beaucoup moins. Son visage joyeux était abattu et son regard était rivé sur le nom d'Ando Masahashi gravé dans la pierre.  
La tête du super Hiro rappelait à Dean une des expressions favorite de Sam, les yeux de chiens battus larmoyant. Pas que l'humeur du japonais le préoccupait, hein, il le connaissait depuis moins d'une heure. Mais bizarrement, il eut un léger pincement au cœur.  
- Hey mec, qu'est-ce qui a ?  
- Oh, pas grand-chose, c'est juste…beaucoup de mes amis sont morts dans cette guerre, beaucoup trop. Mon meilleur ami, Ando en premier.  
- Euh, désolé mon gars. répondit malaise, le chasseur.  
- Oh, merci Dean Winchester. Mais vous savez, j'ai perdu beaucoup moins de gens que la Chearleader.  
- La Chearleader, répéta-il, imaginant une Pom-Pom Girl dénudée…non Dean ! Ne pas confondre Porno et réalité !  
- Oui, son nom est Claire Bennet. Elle a perdu son père, Noah. Et son sauveur.  
- Son sauveur ?  
- Peter Petrelli. Grand homme, puissant, mais pas assez contre…bref, il est mort bien trop tôt.  
Le visage d'Hiro redevint joyeux quand soudainement le portable de Dean sonna et que le japonais l'attrapa.  
- Moshi moshi, Sam Winchester ! J'attendais votre appel !  
- Passe-moi se téléphone, grogna Dean en l'arrachant des mains du petit homme. Sam, je ne sais pas où on est !  
- 2014, souffla Hiro.  
- J'étais super inquiet, cria Sam de l'autre côté du combiné. Ça va faire une semaine que vous avez disparu !  
- Une semaine ? Impossible, s'étonna Dean.  
- ああ、はい、私はこれが起こることを知っていた。  
- TRADUCTION ! hurla le chasseur vers son nouvel ami.  
Hiro soupira :  
- Le continuum-espace-temps, déforme la durée des voyages.  
- Han han et c'est tous ce que tu sais ?!  
- Je ne suis pas un génie, Dean Winchester, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, votre téléphone capte toujours le signal du portable de votre frère.  
- Dean, j'ai du mal à t'entendre.  
Le dit Dean, aussi avait du mal à entendre son cadet, surtout parce qu'une tempête venait de se déclaré au-dessus d'eux. Et faisant apparaitre dans le brouillard, un Sam Winchester du futur, bien vivant.  
Le Sam futur fit un geste de la main afin de faire lévité le portable jusqu'à lui, avant de dire d'une voix grave à son lui passé :  
- Désolé, esprit pitoyable possédant anciennement ce corps, je dois m'entretenir avec ton frère…en privé.  
Et la liaison fut coupée.s


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
Dean était bouge-bé par le Sam devant lui. Il était toujours aussi grand, bien entendu, mais ce Sam-là, n'était pas son frère.  
Ses yeux, bien que bleu/vert, ne possèdent pas toute la compassion et la gentillesse que Dean connaissait dans les yeux de son frère, son sourire était carnassier et légèrement malsain.  
C'est là que Dean commença à avoir peur.  
Futur Sam écrasa entre ses grandes paluches le téléphone de Dean tout en fixant Hiro qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci.  
- Eh bien, Nakamura, tu m'apportes un bien beau cadeau ! Le frère de se corps de chair ! Magnifique ! Merci beaucoup.  
Le japonais trembla, la voix de l'homme avait un effet glaçant que Dean ressentit lui aussi.  
- Qui es-tu !? hurla-Dean vers ce nouvel arrivant.  
- Mais, je suis ton frère, enfin.  
- Non. Non, je connais mon frère et même si il à ses défauts, jamais il ne pourrait être toi.  
Futur Sam eu un rire froid.  
- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas lui. Mais j'ai son corps.  
- QUI ES-TU, BORDEL !  
- J'ai beaucoup de nom. Et quelques années au paravent, tu m'as combattu avec ce tas de muscle, dit-il en désignant son propre corps.  
Un souffle froid parcourut le dos de Dean, oui, il savait qui il était.  
- Lucifer ?  
- Bingo !  
Non, non, Lucifer pourrissait dans sa cage avec Adam et Michael, il ne pouvait pas. Non.  
- Je ne…comment.  
- Oh, c'est très simple enfaite, les fissures dans la caboche de ton frère ne se sont jamais refermé et moi, je n'ai eu qu'a passé.  
- Mais…tu n'es qu'une idée dans ce cas.  
- Justement, tu ne peux pas tuer une idée, non ?  
C'était vrai. La folie, les pensées, les fantasmes, tous cela survivait. Et Sam y avait succombé. Dean tomba à genoux, si c'était ça le futur, il ne voulait pas le voir. Hiro derrière lui, puisait ses dernières forces pour les ramenés vers 2012. Mais rien n'y fit.  
Lucifer s'approcha du Winchester et l'assomma.  
- Dean, cria Hiro mais il tomba lui aussi dans les vapes.  
Ils se réveillèrent des heures plus tard dans des cellules séparés, enfin c'était plutôt des cages. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux hommes pouvaient presque se toucher, si seulement Dean pouvait tendre la main, il pourrait les ramener.  
Mais Dean, n'eut pas cette pensée-là, sa tête étais peuplée d'images horribles. Sam, Lucifer, Sam devenant Lucifer. Il comprit alors pourquoi il aurait eu besoin de Bobby pour sauver le monde.  
Le vieil homme aurait pu soutenir son cadet, cherchez quelque chose pour le « réparer ». Tout cela était tellement dur.  
Hiro, en face, avait commencé à parler japonais, oubliant probablement que Dean n'y comprenait rien. Il pensait aussi que les démons, qui leurs servaient de gardes, n'y comprendrais rien.  
- ディーンは、私にあなたの腕を与え、私はその後、私たちを運ぶことができる！ (Dean, donnes-moi ton bras, je pourrais alors nous transporter!)  
Malheureusement pour lui, un des démons (qu'Hiro ne voyant pas, étant derrière lui) était japonais. Vraiment, il jouait de malchance. Le démon se retourna et murmura d'une voix malsaine.  
- 悪い考え、汚いネズミ！  
(Mauvaise idée, sale rat!)  
Il sortit Hiro de sa cage, qui avait compris les intentions du démon, alors que Dean souriait toujours comme un débile, et le jeta violement contre la cage de l'américain. Il eut juste le temps de presser sa main sur l'épaule de Dean pour les transporté, chose qu'ils firent.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
Dean su tout de suite qu'il n'était pas en 2012.  
Il avait reconnu le paysage désertique de la campagne texane où son motel était, mais là où c'était trouvé un bar quelques heures plutôt, ils trouvèrent un chantier. Mais c'est dans un journal qu'ils trouvèrent la confirmation de leurs doutes.  
5 Octobre 2013, le mariage homosexuel enfin permit et reconnu au Texas. Disait la première d'un journal local.  
Dean avait hurlé contre le japonais en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps, qu'il devait revoir Sam et puis partir sauver Bobby.  
Hiro avait baissé la tête :  
- C'est impossible.  
- Quoi, s'étrangla l'ainé.  
- Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, j'ai besoin de temps. Et même si nous revenions en 2012, la mort d'homme casquette est fixée dans le temps à présent. Je suis désolé.  
Ne se retenant plus, Dean écrasa son poing sur le nez du japonais. Celui-ci cria avant d'être plaqué sur un mur de la ruelle qu'ils parcouraient.  
- Comment ça, fixé dans le temps !? Tu étais venu exprès pour ça non ?  
- Notre voyage dans futur, trop long ! Je n'ai plus pouvoir, ni temps.  
- Tu es un voyageur dans le temps ! Tu en as toujours !  
- Non. Parfois, les choses deviennent juste éternelles.  
Dean relâcha le petit homme, brisé et nauséeux. Son frère, son Sam, il allait devenir…oh…non…si dieu pouvait encore l'entendre, si il avait encore pitié de lui. S'il vous plait, pas lui, pas Sam.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose, murmura Hiro.  
Le brun se retourna vers lui.  
- Quoi donc.  
- Allez en 2012, parlez à Sam, mais je n'aurais pas beaucoup de minutes…  
- Fais-le.  
- Je…  
- Dis-lui ce qu'il va devenir, dis-lui que je vais revenir. Je t'en supplie.  
Hiro acquiesça. Il plissa les yeux, fort et finalement, il se retrouva devant Sam Winchester 2012.  
Celui-ci était au téléphone, mais quand il aperçut le japonais, il lâcha immédiatement le combiné et attrapa le bras d'Hiro.  
- Où est Dean !? Que lui à tu fais !  
- Rien Sam Winchester…  
- Je ne te crois pas ! Où est mon frère ?!  
- Je t'assure que…  
- DIS-MOI !  
- J'ESSAYE !  
Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, sûrement pas assez.  
- Sam Winchester, écoute-moi, en 2014, l'apocalypse est déclenchée par Lucifer.  
- C'est impossi…  
- Si c'est possible ! Tu deviendras Lucifer ! Ta folie te poussera à l'extrême. Lucifer tuera tout le monde et tu serais enfermé dans ton propre corps.  
Sam était très pâle, comme mort, il souffla d'une voix rauque à Hiro :  
- Dean ?  
- Dean est…  
Sans s'en rendre compte, le japonais disparut à travers le temps.  
- NON ! NON ! J'y étais presque ! hurla-il.  
Dean, assit par terre, se releva vivement.  
- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il ne m'a pas cru ! J'ai essayé, Dean, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me couper…  
- Et ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que tu étais en vie.  
Le pauvre s'écroula.  
- Il faut que tu y retourne, articula-il par terre.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu n'y retourne pas, Sam va se faire tous un scénario en tête et finalement, s'il pense qu'il a pu me tuer…il va…  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire.

Pendant des mois, ils attendirent qu'Hiro retrouve ses pouvoirs pour retourner en 2012, tous les jours Dean parlait de Sam. Et quand enfin, ils purent revenir, c'était le nom de Sam que Dean avait sur les lèvres.  
Mais en revenant, il ne trouva pas son cadet.  
En tous cas, pas vivant.  
On était le 6 octobre 2012, Sam Winchester c'était tiré une balle dans la tête peu après l'arrivé d'Hiro.  
Son corps était froid, mais il n'avait pas un aspect de cadavre, si cette tâche rouge ne barrait pas le front de son frère, Dean aurait presque pu penser qu'il dormait.  
Le colt était toujours dans sa main, tandis que dans l'autre, une boule de papier y était froissée.  
La page était noircie de mots, cette écriture fine et ronde, si féminine dans des mains aussi énormes dans celle de Sam…  
« A la personne qui me lira,  
Ces lignes, je ne voulais pas les écrire, mais je pense qu'en même que les gens mérite de savoir.  
J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais.  
Ma mère. Mon père. L'Amour de Ma Vie. Deux Amies. Un homme dans un trench coat .Un Vieil Alcolos Bourru. Et surtout Mon Frère.  
Mais malgré cela, ce n'est pas ça qui me pousse à ce geste.  
Je ne veux juste pas perdre la raison.  
Sam Winchester. »  
Le mot. La tristesse et la résignation qui hantait cette lettre.  
Dean hurla. Fort, encore et encore. Et puis, il se retourna vers Hiro pour lui craché à la figure, un horrible :  
- C'est ta faute.  
Avant que Dean ne le tue, le japonais disparut. Lâchement, certes.  
Il revint en 2014, le jour où tous avait changé. Mais à la place de retrouvé le sang et les morts, il vit le soleil et le visage souriant de Ando, Peter, Claire, Noah, Nikki, Nathan, Matt et tous ces gens qui lui avaient manqué.  
Il voulait se sentir coupable.  
Envers les Winchester.  
Il voulait regretter.  
Mais, là, avec son meilleur ami en vie. Il ni arrivait pas vraiment.


End file.
